Jax (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Human= |-|Kronika's Recruit= |-|Revenant= Summary Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat 2 as a capable fighter in the use of martial arts and weaponry. In the original timeline, he was the leader of a top US special forces unit that entered in the tournament in order to save Sonya Blade, while in the current one he is a decorated member of the U.S. Special Force that was caught up in the Mortal Kombat tournament and the subsequent invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn. Cyber-enhanced officer of the Special Forces. Jax Briggs lost both arms in the line of duty, but he came back to the battlefield twice as strong thanks to cybernetic upgrades. Even with that power, Jax’s sacrifices burden him. He soldiers onward, honorbound to protect Earthrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Jackson "Jax" Briggs Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 28 (starting from MK2), in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Leader of the Outworld Investigation Agency (In the Original timeline) | Undead (Formerly in the Current timeline) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to crush skulls, break skeletons, pull limbs off, make earthquakes, etc..), Martial Arts (Judo, Muay Thai, Boxing, Wrestling), Weapon Mastery (Wields tonfas, daggers, snipers, SMGs, assault rifle, handgun, shotguns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers), Cyborgization (Partial, wears bionic arms), Stealth Mastery (Canonically killed Hsu Hao with an ambush), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition. Can leap far distances, perform dash moves, etc), Energy Projection (Can shoot purple energy waves), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Can generate explosions with rockets, grenades and remote bombs), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can charge his arms with electricity and use it as a taser), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled car driver), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Damage Boost (His arms can gain heat, allowing him to shoot fireballs and gain damage), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to wear Kronika's crown without having his soul taken into it. The crown's also too dangerous for frail human minds) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities, as a Revenant he gains: Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 & 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a Revenant, he defeated Sonya Blade and fatally wounded Johnny Cage. Stated to be twice as strong with further upgrades to his arms from Jacqui and Kronika. Sent multiple demons flying with a Ground Pound) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 50 (As a Revenant, he restrained one of Cyber Sub-Zero's arms with Revenant Smoke. His human self should be stronger than his revenant counterpart) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (After receiving more upgrades to his bionic arms, clashed fists with his future counterpart) Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Reiko. Immortality made him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Bionic arms, submachine gun, M72 LAW launcher, M79 Thumper (loaded with grenades or shotgun shells), sticky bombs, lighter, cigars *'Optional Equipment:' Assault rifle, sidearm, sniper rifle *'Can Create/Summon:' Intelligence: Gifted (Leader of the OIA, helped develop cross-dimensional technology, skilled combatant, and a competent tactician and scientist, also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax's free will in the Original Timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Gotcha Grab:' Jax lifts the opponent by the neck and punches their face. **Jax can perform different kinds of moves besides punching them in the face, such as: ***A punch to the stomach. ***A brief toss of the opponent as if they were a ragdoll. ***A quick throw to the opposite side. *'Energy Wave:' Jax throws a purple wave of energy. *'Dash Punch:' Jax dashes forward and punches the opponent. *'Ground Pound:' Jax punches the ground, creating a shockwave. **'Ground Shatter:' Jax launches opponents high into the air. *'Heat Missile:' Jax launches a fire ball from his heated arms. *'Heating Up:' Jax clashes his bionic arms to heat them up. *'Stiff Armed:' *'Outranked:' **'Enhanced Outranked:' Right To Bear Arms now gains additional hits, dealing increased damage. *'Thumper:' Jax fires a round from his grenade launcher. *'Duck and Weave:' Jax ducks and closes in on the opponent. **Jax unleashes a strong uppercut that pops the opponent up. **Jax spins once and strikes them with a back hand fist. **Jax rises from his stance and attacks with a hammer fist. **Jax grabs the opponent's leg and throws them behind him. *'Quad Grab:' Jax grabs the opponent and slams them down. **Can be amplified, allowing him to wrestle the opponent up to four times. ***The second hit is a powerbomb throw to the opposite side. ***The third hit is a brutal gourdbuster to the opposite side. ***The fourth and final hit is a german suplex to the opposite side. *'Buckshot:' Jax's grenade launcher is replaced with a shotgun. *'Lethal Clap:' Jax claps and expends heat (on his arms) to deal damage. *'Briggs Barricade:' Jax destroys projectiles and generates heat. *'Ripped:' Jax does a massive overhead swing. *'Burning Hammer:' Jax grabs airborne opponents and slams them down. *'Expert Grappler:' Jax's strings (series of attacks) can now be ended with throws. *'Heated Arms:' Jax's arms will heat up every time he uses them, increasing his damage dealt with them. *'Throw:' Jax grabs the opponent by the neck and slams their face into his knee before slamming the back of their head with a brutal elbow strike OR Jax grabs them by the neck and performs a rear naked choke that suffocates them within seconds and tosses them away. |-|Brutalities= *'Ragdoll:' Jax grabs the opponent and proceeds to slam them on the ground repeatedly until their arms and legs become skeletonized. *'Gotcha Down:' Jax does a "Gotcha Grab and punches his opponent repeatedly until their head is obliterated with one final punch. *'Ground Breaking:' Jax slams the ground hard enough to create a shockwave that destroys his opponent's shins. *'Sledge Hammer:' Jax performs a Dash Punch that obliterates the opponent's torso. *'The Klassic:' Jax does an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Slow Clap:' |-|Super Moves= *'Briggs Bash:' Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down on his knee, breaking the stomach, back, and legs, and then brings them to his upper back and shoulder again, dealing damage on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. *'Bring It:' Jax slams his fists down on the opponent, stunning them. He then grabs them by the midsection, leaps into the air and powerbombs them into the ground with tremendous force, smashing their ribs. He shifts his grip and delivers a wheelbarrow suplex that breaks the opponent's spine. *'Fatal Blow (Honorable Discharge): '''Jax performs a Dash Punch that staggers the opponent. He grabs the opponent and brutally punches them in the face five times before striking them with another Dash Punch that knocks them away. He catches them again and rapidly punches them in the abdomen six times causing them to spew blood. Jax violently claps his hands on their head which releases a shockwave while the opponent is airborne and whips out his grenade launcher before blasting them away with a single shot. Gallery File:Jax_Classic.png|Original Timeline Jax. File:Jax_versus.png|MK9 Jax. File:Jax_MKX.png|Revenant Jax. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Boxers Category:Wrestlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users